


Malditas fintas

by ChieroCurissu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChieroCurissu/pseuds/ChieroCurissu
Summary: Los labios de Kageyama quemaron a los de Tsukishima, le enronquecieron los sentidos, las rodillas se le doblaron y gorjeó como cuervo herido. El muy imbécil le metió la lengua y le acarició el paladar, como respuesta, Kei lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar del labio inferior.





	Malditas fintas

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: es un KageTsukki subido de tono, digamos que es un casi-lemon-yaoi. Nunca antes he escrito sobre estos personajes, así que espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Me disculpo si hay errores o dedazos, no me dio tiempo de corregir.

Malditas fintas

By ChieroCurissu

Los labios de Kageyama quemaron a los de Tsukishima, le enronquecieron los sentidos, las rodillas se le doblaron y gorjeó como cuervo herido. El muy imbécil le metió la lengua y le acarició el paladar, como respuesta, Kei lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar del labio inferior.

Lo empujó. Maldito rey de la cancha, y de las bocas, pensó el rubio con los sentidos nublados, tratando de enderezarse para marcharse del almacén deportivo, ambos acababan de guardar decenas de balones que habían usado en la práctica, pero, de algún modo, habían terminado arrinconados en una esquina, quemándose a besos, otra vez…

Tobio no lo dejó alejarse, le metió el pie con alevosía y Kei estuvo a punto de tropezarse, sin embargo, en vez de estrellarse en el suelo, sintió que lo jalaban de la camiseta sudada y lo estrellaban contra la pared. Maldito rey engreído, Tsukki sintió que nada podía satisfacer a la bestia.

Aunque Kageyama era un idiota hecho y derecho, miró a Tsukishima de la misma forma que miraba al enano de Hinata a la hora de acomodarle un balón. Deseo. Eso decía el brillo de los ojos del presunto genio de Karasuno.

—Eres patético, lo sabes ¿verdad? —ninguno de los dos había dicho nada las primera veces que se rozaron los cuerpos en días pasados. Sudor contra sudor, y burdos choques de dientes vírgenes… aquellas veces fusionaron su olor hasta comerse los labios del otro, confundiendo sus respectivas salivas espesas, sedientas de besos.

Si meses atrás alguien le hubiera preguntado a Tsukishima sobre si Kageyama tenía un interés amoroso, el rubio se habría reído por dentro y habría dicho, con su voz hastiada de siempre, que alguien con la mente tan limitada como la del setter sólo podía enamorarse de un balón de vóley. Pero amor y apetito sexual eran dos cosas distintas, el mismo Kei no entendía ese calor desaforado que le trasfería el cuerpo caliente de Tobio cuando se estrechaban para besarse.

No tenía lógica alguna. No era comprensible que el aborrecimiento natural que sentía por su armador se desviara a aquellos niveles de lujuria. Tsukishima era un ser más elevado, debería ser inmune a esas urgencias.

Había sido el entrenador quien les había ordenado que se llevaran mejor porque entre los chicos no había química en la cancha. No se regían bajo el mismo timing. Ukai-san les había pedido que optimizaran la comunicación, sobre todo ahora que eran de tercer año y tenían que liderar al equipo hasta los nacionales.

Acorralado. Así lo tenía Kageyama. La espalda de Kei chocaba contra la pared, los brazos del levantador le sujetaban con fuerza los hombros ejerciendo sobre él una presión dolorosa. El hilito de sangre que recorría la barbilla de Tobio no tenía simetría alguna con la sonrisa bruta del pelinegro. Quería más. Pero por cada beso que engullían, la comunicación no mejoraba y, para el colmo, Tsukishima perdía puntos en su escala de genialidad.

Ambos estaban perdiendo el control... sin duda alguna, era mejor estar descoordinados. Después de todo, ¿no coordinaba muy bien Kageyama con el resto del equipo?, por nada del mundo Tsukishima quería ser un Hinata. No quería que le colocaran el balón como a aquel enano idiota, tampoco quería ser el ace del equipo, no quería cerrar los ojos y adivinar cuándo había que rematar el balón. A Tsukki lo que le gustaba era bloquear remates del equipo contrario y hacerles fintas.

La cara de frustración del rival lo engrandecía y, si de paso Yamaguchi le decía que era genial, Kei crecía hacia adentro y se permitía una risilla casi inaudible, casi perfecta.

—Tsukishima… —la voz de Kageyama sonó como una súplica. Maldito calenturiento, pensó Kei, ofuscado. No podía cavilar con claridad y acaso... ¿no era el razonamiento su mejor cualidad?, después de todo, él tenía su manera de hacer las cosas, el entrenador estaba equivocado. Kageyama Tobio, el rey de la cancha, no tenía por qué coordinarse con él, llevaban dos años así y funcionaban. Tsukishima estaba en otra frecuencia, él no era un idiota, aun así, ¿por qué cedía ante las manos callosas de Kageyama, que acababan de meterse dentro de su camiseta?

Una finta. Debía hacerle una finta. Kageyama era bueno con la fintas, pero sólo en el vóleibol. Tsukishima, en cambio, podía vivir todos los ámbitos de su vida a base de fintas y engaños. Era experto en simular, su rostro de gesto indiferente le ayudaba mucho.

Las manos de Kageyama tenían dedos calientes y huesudos, con éstos le palpaba la espalda, le presionaba el ombligo. Cuando sintió que el armador quería traspasar el elástico de su short del uniforme, Tsukishima jaló esos cabellos carbonizados, hizo que Tobio alzara la quijada y, justo ahí, le lamió los labios sangrantes antes de entreabrir esos labios que lo habían llevado a la perdición.

Gimió. Kageyama gimió con ansiedad y perdió fuerza en los brazos un momento, de modo que acomodó sus manos en la cadera de Tsukishima, cuya respiración se aceleró al sentirse triunfante.

Esas rachas comunicativas debían cesar. La próxima vez que una chica se le declarara, Tsukki diría que sí, de verdad que esta vez diría que sí, no podía permitirse caer en ese juego donde no había vóleibol de por medio.

No era que estuviera bien o mal. Era que era Kageyama a quien tenía prendido de su boca. Esa maldita lengua se movía entre sus dientes y, al parecer, tenía el vicio de lamerle el paladar, lo que de nuevo hizo que Tsukishima doblara las rodillas. Maldita finta, pensó, cuando le salió el tiro por la culata.

Y en ese descuido, Kageyama se fortaleció, ascendió por su cuerpo con las manos nudosas y tuvo el atrevimiento de pellizcarle los pezones. Esta vez el que gimió fue Tsukishima. No se reconoció la voz. Esa voz no tenía nada que ver con él. Esa situación misma era impensable. Después de todo, Kageyama ni siquiera era Yamaguchi.

—Quítate —mandó Kei, tratando de hacerlo a un lado. Kageyama era pesado, lo estaba sometiendo, el rubio se sentía asfixiado de humillación.

—No… —. Tobio volvió a pellizcarle, hacía fuerza con su pulgar, los pectorales le ardían a Kei. No, no era placer: era picazón, eran olas de calor que lo incomodaban. Estaba sudando demasiado.

Kageyama era un mono en celo. Un animal por completo. Tsukishima debió haberlo sospechado, que detrás de esa apariencia de idiota asexuado se escondía un adolescente cachondo, incapaz de razonar.

Una finta, debía hacerle otra finta. Una más efectiva para liberarse de esa situación. Él quizás también era adolescente y, por tanto, podía calentarse de ese modo por extraño que fuera, pero contrario a Kageyama, Tsukishima era un ser pensante.

—¿Qué está pensando ese diminuto cerebro tuyo?, deja ya…

Esta vez Kageyama le respondió con otro beso y mordisqueó los labios de Tsukki, pero con un extraño dejo de ternura. Era una invitación, se daba cuenta Kei: el rey de la cancha era bueno para la seducción, por surrealista que sonara ello.

En verdad es un idiota, consideró Tsukishima. Y un idiota no debería ser capaz de vencerlo. Si ya estaban en ese vaivén de besos y tocamientos lujuriosos competitivos, él no podía perder. No debía perder.

Tsukishima Kei se decidió a asustar a Kageyama Tobio. Le palpó la entrepierna, se asustó al notar que su mano temblaba, pero no sentía asco alguno.

Kageyama estaba duro, erecto, fogoso. Su respuesta fue morderle a Kei la oreja, se dejó ver indefenso, cautivado. No obstante, de inmediato imitó a Tsukki. Lo palpó con torpeza, endureciéndole… al rubio esa acción le resultó dolorosa y, por tercera vez, sus rodillas flaquearon.

El manoseo los puso torpes. Tsukishima fue testigo de cómo su cordura se fue diluyendo, convirtiéndolo en un idiota más. De repente, por esos minutos, fue todo lo que siempre había criticado. Su rostro de ojos tediosos y sonrisa sarcástica se deformó, su voz se agudizó, pero al menos frenó sus gemidos mordiendo el hombro huesudo de Tobio.

El calor fue adueñándose abruptamente de sus razonamientos. Sus malditas fintas terminaron engañándolo, venciéndolo. Kageyama bufaba como si estuviera herido; ni él ni Kei se contemplaron, sino que sólo escondieron sus rostros y se acariciaron con fuerza, sin liberar sus erecciones hasta que les llegaron los orgasmos arrítmicos, totalmente ectópicos.

Lo soltó, a Kageyama, su mano sudorosa olía al semen que había ensuciado los shorts del setter. Tsukishima hizo una mueca de disgusto y tardó en recuperarse. Tobio le miró con intensidad. El rubio se sintió indefenso… su cuerpo acababa de sufrir un espasmo punzante.

Aun así, Tobio sonrió y de un salto se puso de pie. Ya era de noche y, por suerte, no parecía haber nadie en el gimnasio. Le extendió la mano a Tsukishima, pero éste le dio un manotazo.

—No me toques más, ya fue suficiente —. Tsukki no pudo definir si estaba frustrado, enojado o confundido.

—No me desagradas.

—Cállate, maldito rey —. Kei seguía tirado en el suelo. Estaba pegajoso. No había modo de medir cuán grande era su incomodidad.

—Quiero decir… —intentó explicarse Tobio —. Ha estado bien.

Eres tan torpe que das asco, pensó Kei.

—No. No está bien. Eres un maldito cachondo —gruñó Tsukishima y, cuando Kageyama le extendió nuevamente la mano, para levantarlo, volvió a rechazarlo.

—Hay que cerrar el gimnasio —dijo Kageyama; se rascó el cráneo, desvió la mirada como si se sintiera apenado.

Kei no tenía energías para levantarse, ni siquiera había normalizado su respiración, ¿por qué el rey tenía esa energía tan monstruosa?

—Perdóname por no ser una máquina como tú —jadeó Tsukishima.

Kageyama asintió con torpeza, como si le tuviera respeto. Agarró uno de los balones y lo botó contra la pared un par de veces.

—Te esperaré mientras practico un poco —anunció, saliendo del almacén del gimnasio.

—Oye, esto no va a volver a pasar —aseguró Tsukishima, acomodándose las gafas y tratando de peinarse los cabellos claros.

La respuesta de Kageyama lo dejó helado, o a lo mejor caliente. El pelinegro sonrió de manera escalofriante, como cuando quería imitar la frescura de Sugawara. Se agachó a la altura de Tsukki, y susurró, como quien cuenta un secreto:

—No sé, creo mis fintas son mejores que las tuyas, Tsukishima.

Malditas fintas, se enfatizó Tsukishima, él realmente odiaba ese tipo de desafíos... maldito rey…

.

.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
